The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,754 discloses a trailer comprising a lower main deck and an upper deck positioned forwardly and upwardly of the main deck and including an upper deck ramp positioned at the forward end of the main deck which may be pivotally moved upwardly so that freight or equipment may be moved upwardly thereon from the main deck to the upper deck. Pivotally connected upper and lower scissor arms are provided at the opposite sides of the forward end of the upper deck ramp. A hydraulic cylinder is connected to each of the lower scissor arms adjacent the upper end thereof. The upper cud of each of the upper scissor arms is connected to the forward end of the upper deck ramp with the lower end of the lower scissor arms being pivotally connected to the trailer frame. Extension of the hydraulic cylinders causes the scissor arms to spread apart to raise the upper deck ramp from a stored position to an inclined position. When the upper deck ramp is in its inclined position, the weight of the load on the upper deck ramp is carried by the scissor arms and is not carried by the hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,178 discloses a hydraulic tail trailer comprising a main deck having a main trail assembly pivotally connected to the rearward end thereof with the pivotal connection therebetween being located forwardly of the centerline of the rear axle of the trailer suspension system. The location of the hinge between the main deck and the main tail assembly, by being located forwardly of the centerline of the rear axle, provides a main tail having an increased length thereby providing a lower loading angle without increasing the overall length of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,587 discloses a hydraulic tail trailer comprising a main deck having a main tail assembly pivotally connected to the rearward end thereof with the pivotal connection therebetween being located forwardly of the centerline of the rear axle of the trailer suspension system. The location of the hinge between the main deck and the main tail assembly, by being, located forwardly of the centerline of the rear axle, provides a main tail having an increased length thereby providing a lower loading angle without increasing the overall length of the trailer. The forward end of the main deck is pivotally connected to the rearward end of an upper deck so that the main deck may be raised which further reduces the angle between the rearward end of the main deck and the forward end of the main tail for loading and unloading purposes.
Through research and experimentation, the inventor has determined a need exists to design and construct a fluid actuated tail trailer to better facilitate the safe and efficient loading of heavy cargo, and to provide enhancements in actuating, supporting and locking loading structures movably connected to front and rear portions of the main frame or main deck of the trailer.